


Ballet!Stuck (Hiatus)

by Keeblo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballet, College, Dancers, Eating Disorder, Multi, instrumentalist, julliard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which following your dreams requires hardships and friendships. Struggles and conflict. Where you can make enemies but your friends are always greater. John who wants to be a composer/conductor, Dave who writes sick beats and dances, Rose who also dances and plays violin. In which these three make friends of each other to pull through the toughest of times. (On Hiatus until I rewrite!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone it's that time again! I plan to do this as an entire fic hopefully, so lets keep our fingers crossed.
> 
> Summary: A story in which following your dreams requires hardships and friendships. Struggles and conflict. Where you can make enemies but your friends are always greater. John who wants to be a composer/conductor, Dave who writes sick beats and dances, Rose who also dances and plays violin. In which these three make friends of each other to pull through the toughest of times.
> 
> Pairing: Davejohn, minors: rosemary, dirkjake
> 
> Warnings: Eating disorders, potential injuries, and eventual smex, I'm sure of it, smoking.
> 
> Notes: I do not know how Julliard works entirely, I did look up classes, I did some research. But I will be shaping classes and things to how I think works best for this story. If you are from Julliard and have any input, 1, holy shit holy shit talk to me yes. And 2, I will be very open to anything of that sort. Also, if you are triggered by things like eating disorders then please do not read because one of the characters will have an eating disorder. Rose will be in her 3rd year, Dave will be in his second, and John is a freshman. uwu. All art is accepted and you can show me on my tumblr: .com and i would be super excited for it even if it's just stick figures seriously. bwb i also accept plot ideas or pairings you might want to see in here! :3 okay enjoy~Keeblo

" _You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do."_

~Eleanor Roosevelt

o-o-o-o-o

_"Dad? Dad! Dad I got accepted! Julliard accepted me!"_

John hums quietly, sounds from the bus passing through his earphones. It wasn't that long ago he had received the letter in the mail. He and his father had celebrated by going out to the small towns only pizza place: Sam's Pizzaria. It was wonderful, great,  _perfect._  A couple of weeks later he was hugging his dad bye as he got on the plane heading to New York, things already having been sent there. And now he's here. On his way for the first time to his dream school.

He looks at the folded up paper again, reading the address to make sure he gets off at the right stop. His fingers play on an imaginary piano, rhythms,  _music_  running through his mind. It sings loudly in his ears drowning out the world. And then it's his stop and he gets up, smiling politely to the woman who had sat next to him as he walks out.

The early December air is crisp on his cheeks and in his nose. He grins widely and starts walking, bag thumping lightly against his back. Up ahead the recognizable building of Juilliard shines brightly. For a second he considers stopping to just stare, but the heavy traffic on the sidewalk pulls him towards the entrance. He takes out his earphones and shoves a hand into a pocket as he opens the door and climbs a flight of stairs.

At the top John does pause. The ceilings arch high above his head and there's chatter filling the halls. People dancing many different styles of dance against walls; in corners. Others conduct to an audience only they can see. His smile widens and he takes a deep breath and heads to what is supposed to be the room for music composition. As he walks he notices the many pictures of founders, teachers, students. He takes as much in as he can until he finds the correct room.

A couple of minutes later the room John finds isn't particularly large; more of a lecture hall type thing. There are seats to his left and a wide black board to his right. A few people sit in the seats while others laugh or tap pencils to scribble on paper afterwards. He takes a seat towards the middle and near the aisle. Realizing the fact that he's probably pretty early he takes out his own staff paper filled with dark notes and many eraser shavings.

John hums a tune,  _rise - louder - strong!,_ scribbles down a few notes, erases and puts a better note. He can taste the music on his tongue as he conducts with his right hand, left scribbling away.

"Okay class, find a seat. Connor please get off of that, no beat boxing surprises this year. Alright settle, class, settle." John startles and looks up at the teacher. The man looks like he's of possible middle eastern decent: deep brown eyes and dark olive skin. His hair is short but even from this distance John can tell it's curly.

He puts his things away - moving out of the way when a few kids pass him to get into seats.

"Okay demons, sit down and listen up. This is the music composition class if you did not know. If you are not supposed to be in this class please get out now." The teacher pauses for a moment and when nobody leaves continues. "First let's get a few things straight. One, I don't tolerate morons. Two, I don't tolerate morons. And three, I DO NOT TOLERATE MORONS. Does everyone understand." John nods his head, listening intently.

"Oboe." John turns to see a guy with a pair of aviators, light blonde hair, and tanned, caramel colored skin.

"What?" The guy doesn't look at John as he speaks.

"Let me guess, you play, oboe. No need to applaud, I am always just this good." John gives him a look and raised eyebrow, trying to hold back a loud snort. "You new here?" John nods.

"But, um...no. I play piano." The guy seems to give him another once over.

"Huh, you look more like an oboe type of guy." The guy outstretches a hand to him. "My name's Dave. What's yours oboe'ma?" John rolls his eyes and shakes the hand.

"John Egbert. Nice to meet you Dave." He takes his hand back and looks back to the teacher. "So have you had this teacher before?" Dave nods with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Vantas. He might be loud but he's one of the best conductors around. He's generally pretty chill unless you act like an idiot." Dave leans back in his own seat.

"Composition. It's hard, and I'm sure you all know that. Whether it be classical, hip hop, R&B, pop. It's going to be hard. And styles change so often. This class is designed to help you find your area that works best for you and you're going to create a composition by the end of the semester." The teacher - Mr. Vantas - turns. "Those of you who have had me before know my expectations. New kids, you can work alone or with another person. But, if you work with another person I need to have a copy of what you both did. Generally partners is incorporating two different styles of music. But in the past I have had students work in the same area and come up with something together. Connor please pass out the rubric. For the rest of class I will allow you to find partners or ask me questions up here personally. Just don't act like morons." Mr. Vantas walks over to the desk and sits, waving his hand in the air to signal the okay.

John pulls out his music again and puts in one earphone, turning on some instrumental. The rest of that class he spends marveling at the other people and writing down music.

o-o-o-o-o

John's next class doesn't start until 1:15 so he decides to go back to his dorm and see if his roommate has come in yet. The walk to the dorm is pretty short. He sniffs and pulls out his key to unlock the door. Unsurprisingly the other half of the room now has boxes and personal items. He sets his things on his bed and looks at the other side of the room.

There's a picture on the nightstand. He picks it up to see a guy who looks strikingly similar to him with a nerdy looking girl in blue.

"So you must be my roommate." John jumps at the sound of the voice, spinning to see the same guy from the picture.

"Oh, sorry I was um just." He scratches the back of his head. "Sorry." And sets the picture back down.

"It's fine. My name's Jake English. What's yours friend?" John shakes Jake's hand and gives a smile.

"John Egbert. It's nice to meet you." Jake smiles back at him and pulls back.

"Very nice to meet you too. So what have you enrolled in as a major?" Jake takes off his green jacket and runs a hand through his hair.

"Music composition. You?"

"Acting, theatre, you know the like." John nods. "Well John. I was about to go get lunch before class. Would you care to join a bloke?" John smiles and nods. "Perfect."

John follows Jake to the schools cafeteria area and piles his tray with a sub, a bottle of water, a boiled egg, and two oranges. Jake leads them to some stairs and looks down to the area below and to the paper in his hand.

"Ah there's my mentor, she looks interesting. I'll see you later John!" John watches as his roommate scurries through people to the table where his mentor is. Suddenly he remembers he has a mentor to be looking for as well and pulls the paper out of his jeans as he heads down the stairs.

Finally he manages to get the paper out and opens it.  _Dave Strider._  It has a picture of the guy next to the name. John's jaw drops some. His eyes come up and search the area for the blonde.

"Aha." John spots Dave sitting on a window ledge space drinking juice and writing something down. Carefully, John maneuvers through people with his tray and sits next to Dave. The blonde doesn't look up until John clears his throat loudly.

"Hm? Oh hey John." Dave takes the headphones off and puts them around his neck. "Fancy meeting you here." John rolls his eyes.

"Good to see you again too, Dave." John quickly notices Dave doesn't have any food and raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to eat?" Dave starts slightly and looks around him.

"Huh. I guess not. It's fine Eggface." John snorts loudly.

"Here have one of my oranges. You need to eat something." He offers the orange which Dave gladly takes. Holding it up he nods.

"Thanks John. So," the blonde turns towards him with a small upturn of his lips, "I hear you're my mentee." John nods to this. "Well as your mentor let's see what you've been doin. Can I see your music?" Dave holds out his hand. John sets his tray down beside him and pulls out his papers.

"Sure, they're not that great though." John takes his own orange and starts peeling it as Dave looks over his work.

"Wow Eggshell, this is really good. I think I might have some beats I could use this with." Dave hands back the papers. John licks his thumb clean of orange juice and puts them away.

"Really? Well if that's so, you wanna maybe do the composition thing together?" Dave keeps his eyes on the fruit in his hands seeming to think it over.

"Not a bad idea sir benedict. Sure why not. If you can keep making  _that_ I think I've got something that could blow the brown right out of Vantas's skin." John laughs loudly.

"Mm? Well I guess I'm glad I snatched you up before someone else." He's pretty sure Dave winks behind his shades.

"That's right John. Everyone's just dies to have me. But I guess the gods have shined down on you from the heavens to bless you with my glorious music." Dave raises his arms above his head and chuckles. "Well John, sorry to say but I've gotta run. I'll see you later, but for now try to avoid all flighty broads." Dave hops down from the ledge and slings his bag over his shoulder. "See ya."

"Bye Dave!" John leans against the wall and finishes his lunch. "God this is going to be wonderful." John grins widely.

o-o-o-o-o

The next class John finds himself in is for collaborative piano. There's a main teacher, a lady with bright green eyes and several others who help groups of kids with the same instrumentation. John stares in awe at the large room and beautiful, grand piano. When he goes to turn back around he bumps into a thin girl with blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" John bends down to pick up her notebook and hands it to her. She studies him for a moment before holding out a slender hand, smile on her painted lips.

"Hello there. My name is Rosaline but you may call me Rose. Are you quite alright?" John shakes Rose's hand with a grin.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I ran into you. I'm John by the way." Rose eyes him for a moment longer and takes her hand back, lips still upturned.

"Nice to make your acquaintance John. I'm going to assume this is your minor considering the amount of pencil on your hand. Are you a pianist or an accompanist?" John looks at his left hand and notices the amount of grey on the outside.

"Wow, you're good. I'm a pianist. How about you?" Rose gives him a satisfactory nod and motions for him to follow her.

"I'm a violinist." John nods and follows her to the back wall. She goes to a case and takes out a violin. Calmly, she waxes her bow and stands. She gives him another smile before walking over to the center of the room next to the piano where one of the teachers sits. Rose looks to her, and she back, and then they begin to play.

John stays where his is while he watches, listens. Rose looks so at home as her fingers move over the strings. He's honestly impressed. When they finish playing - their sound still echoing in the air - he claps with everyone else. Rose saunters back over.

"Wow Rose, that was amazing!" Rose laughs softly and puts her instrument away.

"Now class. That, was a collaborative piano duet. This is what each and everyone of you is going to be doing this year. Although not all of you will have a violinist, and not everyone will be able to have Rose." The teacher smiles at Rose. "Some of you may have a woodwind, a brass, maybe a string. Who knows, it's up to you. But you will have to have a piece perfected for each performance." After that the teacher, Calliope, Rose tells him breaks off to speak with the pianist and he says bye to Rose.

Calliope introduces and explains how the class will work. How they will choose their pieces. How they will choose their partners. They each sight read a piece so they can get placed into groups on approximate skill level. John manages the top group and then class is over.

He notes, as he gathers his things and leaves, that it's just past three and his stomach growls for food. Having not explored yet he heads to his dorm to put his things away and heading out to look for a place to grab a bite to eat.

John ends up at a diner where he orders a salad, a burger, and a soda. He had taken his music with him to work on and ends up poking at his meal while writing more and more. Eventually though, he finishes his meal and heads back. Curiosity sated he doesn't bother with taking the long way.

As he passes through the halls of the school to get to the dorm area he hears music. It's a sort of piano but with electronic sounds with it. A clock on the wall shows it's nearly six so he follows the music quickly and is lead to an open door. Inside is a dance studio. He's tempted to go inside but when he sees someone's silhouette in the mirrors as they dance, blonde and lean, he decides maybe another time and hurries back towards his room.

John is plenty exhausted from the full day and changes into some more comfortable sleeping clothes before crawling into bed an passing out quickly. He'd have to call dad and tell him about his day later.

\/\/\/\/\/

Dave stands out on the floor, breathing a little heavy from his excursions, fingers tapping his thighs as he listens to his latest song. It turned out great. All he needed was to figure out if he could get this one danceable. He moves to start the song over when soft thuds on the floor alert him to another person and he looks up to see Rose. She's carrying a take out box, her violin case, and her shoes in one hand.

"Sup." He turns the music lower and sits against the wall.

"Hello David." Rose sets down her shoes and violin case, sitting next to him against the wall. She opens the box and hands him a fork. "I see you've come up with another song." Rose pushes her fork into the salad and takes a bite, turkey and cheese slipping from the plastic utensil.

"Yeah," he sniffs and takes a bite as well, "tryin' to figure out some moves for it. I think I'm doing pretty okay so far." Rose gives him a dainty smile and nods.

"So, did you meet your mentee today?" Dave nods and takes another small bite.

"Yeah, he's in my composition class too. S'name is John. Bit off a goofball but his music is flawless. I read a little of his sheet music and I really think I could put something together with it to make it sound great." Dave sets his fork down and rolls his shoulders.

"Oh? He sounds like quite a guy." Rose gives him a suspicious smile, continuing to eat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blue eyes meet shades. "Because knowing you and how all flighty broads work, you've obviously got something up those skin tight sleeves." Rose simply stands up, leaving the nearly full box of salad on the studio floor.

"Care to show me what you've got so far?" Dave follows suit and pads out to the middle of the studio.

"You know Sarah's going to kill you for having food in here." He does a quick stretch and turns, taking his shades off and placing them gently on the cart holding his sound system.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." A smirk plays at Rose's black painted lips. Dave snorts and restarts the song, getting into fourth position.

"I guess not huh sister?" He chuckles and starts dancing, muscles burning wonderfully at the work.  _Pirouette, leap, en pointe,_  his mind screams the commands to the sound of the music. His eyebrows crease as he gets to the point in his music where he hasn't choreographed. He pants slightly when he stops, sweat streaking down the sides of his face.

Rose claps slowly. "Very nice Strider. I see you haven't yet lost your touch when it comes to choreography." Dave chuckles.

"I see you're still sarcastic as ever." Rose steps over to him.

"Tell me something, David." Dave 'mm's. "Have you talked to Sarah yet? She said she wanted to talk to you."

Dave pulls a pair of sweatpants on and pulls his sweaty tee shirt off to be replaced with a sweatshirt. "Yeah, actually." He grabs his bag and takes off his ballet shoes, then pulls on his sneakers. "She said I'm great, that she's excited to see what I can offer." He laughs bitterly.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Rose steps over to him, placing a thin hand on his shoulder. He sighs.

"Yeah, it is. It's been my dream since I could crawl. But," he stands, shouldering his bag, and walks over to his sound system, "she said I've gotta lose weight. That she can't work with someone this big." Dave motions to himself as he unplugs cords. He sniffs and leans his weight against the cart.

"Dave, you can't lose anymore weight. You are too light right now, and most of your weight is muscle anyway." Rose grabs her own things and walks over to him. "I'll talk to her okay." She squeezes his shoulder and puts the take out box on the cart before leaving.

Dave sighs and rubs his arm. He leaves, making sure to turn out the lights and locking the studio door as he goes. Halfway back to his apartment he hears his stomach rumble. The take out box beckons him and he groans. It's not until he's back in the seclusion of his own room that he caves and opens the box, still generously full of the chef salad. In a matter of minutes he's forked every last piece of lettuce, shred of cheese, and drop of ranch into his mouth. When he finishes he leans against his bed defeated.

The blond doesn't bother changing and climbs into bed, stomach cramping. When he wakes up at a quarter til one, he has to dash to the bathroom to empty the left over contents in his stomach. As he leans against the toilet, the vomit flushing down, he allows a frustrated tear to slip down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Ballet!Stuck

“ _Happiness is not a station you arrive at, but a manner of traveling_.”

~Margaret B. Runbeck

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

John wakes up the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes. He groans and rolls over, pulling the covers over his head.

 

"Come on, John. Rise and shine. You'll be forced to face the consequences if you don't." Jake's threat doesn't move him. When he's nearly back asleep he hears a click and cautiously pulls the covers down to his nose. In front of his nose is a gun, gleaming in the light. He swallows dryly.

 

"I'm up...just, put the gun down." Jake grins and pulls the trigger. John flinches and when he notices his brains aren't on the wall, looks up again. Jake bursts out laughing. "What?" John sits up, heart still pounding.

 

"It's a fake gun. Nice eh? I use it for theatre." Jake bends over laughing again. "Oh, I really got you!" John shakes his head and stands up, stretching his arms over his head. His spine cracks releasing a satisfied groan from his chest.

 

When Jake's caught his breath he stands upright and claps John on the shoulder. "I'm sorry John, I don't usually do pranks." John gives a small smile.

 

"It's alright. I should've gotten up." Jake's green eyes wrinkle on the sides as another grin takes over his features.

 

"Well I'll see you later. Right now I'm going to meet up with my mentor and work on some of my acting." Jake waggles his eyebrows and grabs a messenger bag before leaving the room. John stands in the same spot for a while, allowing the drowsiness to leave his system before he shuffles through boxes to find some clothes and go take a quick shower.

 

After he's showered and done all of his oral hygienics, he starts unpacking boxes. Putting clothes in drawers and the closet, putting a picture of him and his dad on his nightstand, making his bed. When he's finished he wipes his hands on his thighs and gives a triumphant grin. The digital clock on Jake's nightstand reveals it to be barely past nine thirty. Rolling his eyes, he grabs his music, phone, and wallet before leaving.

 

John walks aimlessly for a while before remembering the dance studio last night. He decides on going to check it out as soon as he grabs a snack. Luckily, he's able to find a place close and buys a muffin and an apple along with a container of apple juice.

 

The walk down to the dance wing is pretty quick. He hums to himself as he walks, taking bites from the muffin until it's gone. John spots a trashcan and throws the muffin wrapper away before turning the corner where the dance studio was. The door is open like it was the previous night, but piano plays instead of electronics and piano.

 

Cautiously, John peeks through the door frame and sees a familiar slender blonde. John watches fascinated for a few minutes as Rose dances. He flinches a few times when she does really flexible things like the splits, reflexively moving his hands towards his groin in protection.

 

Sometime through the blonde spots him and stops, smiling. "Oh, John. Hello. What brings you here this morning?" Rose turns the CD player off and walks over to him, leaning against the doorframe.

 

"O-oh, nothing really." He scratches the back of his head, "You dance beautifully Rose! So is this your major?" Rose nods, blue eyes watching him closely. Her eyes flick somewhere over his right shoulder before coming back to him.

 

"Hey, John? What’cha doin' down here? Sup Rose." John looks between the two and grins widely. Dave shoulders a gym bag on his left arm.

 

"Hi Dave. I was uh, watching Rose dance. She's amazing!" Dave's smirk stays in place as he walks into the studio and sets his things down next to a ballet barre before shuffling through some things.

 

"Oh I know she is," Dave comes back over and hands John a clear, shiny disk. "That's some of my work. Listen to it. Maybe it'll inspire you." John's smile widens as he takes it.

 

"Wow, thanks! Here, as a small token of my gratitude you can have my apple juice." John passes over the bottle and Dave gives the smallest flicker of a real smile.

 

"Thanks omelet face." Rose snickers as Dave turns and walks away.

 

"Well that's as nice he gets." John joins Rose in quiet laughter. "Actually, do you maybe want to stick around and watch us?" Rose stands upright, straightening her pants.

 

"Actually I think I'm going to go talk to Calliope some more about the pieces. I'll see you later Rose. And here, can you give this to Dave? Tell him I say thanks again if you could." John hands her the apple and waves goodbye and jogs away, heading towards Calliope's office.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

Rose watches as John jogs away, bag and dark hair flopping against him. She looks at the smooth, red apple in her hand and turns. She walks over to the mirrors and stands still.

 

"So what have you got there witch face?" Dave peeks over Rose's shoulder at the apple.

 

"John wants to thank you again. I'm sure he'd be happy if you ate it David." Rose hands Dave the apple and moves over to a barre to stretch again.

 

Dave looks from the apple to the mirrors where his reflection stands holding the apple. He swallows and looks at the apple again and sighs.

 

"Alright, but only because my dork mentee would piss himself if I threw it away." Dave takes a bite and salivates as the sweet juice fills his mouth. It's distinctly different from aj considering not having been processed and pumped full of sugar, but is still delicious. He warms up, apple in his mouth and taking turns switching hands to hold the apple. When it's only a core he tosses it in the waste basket and moves beside Rose to choreograph their dance.

 

At a quarter til ten, Dave changes into more comfortable - and less sweaty - regular clothes and heads to music composition. Rose stays for her dance class.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

After John walks to Calliope's office and doesn't find her he decides to go wait near his first class. Once there, and comfortable on the floor, he pulls out his laptop and the disk Dave gave him. He digs through his bag and finds a set of headphones and puts them on before popping the disk into the CD tray. A box pops up and he clicks yes as it loads the CD.

 

At first he's not sure if it's not working because of the silence and is about to eject the disk when a loud percussion starts. He's a little startled, but leans back and closes his eyes as he lets the music cover his mind in a heavy bass and percussion.

 

John ends up listening to the entire CD, nearly asleep against the wall and is on his second time around when something hits the bottom of his shoe. Jerking upright, he glares at the assailant to find Mr. Dave Strider himself. He pauses the music and looks up.

 

"Yeah?" Dave looks at him a moment longer before crouching down with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

 

"You looked like a puddle of gelatinous mush. Thought maybe you had died of overwhelming eargasm or something." John snorts and puts his laptop away.

 

"You wish, Dave." He stands up and cuffs the blond's arm lightly. "Oh! Did you get the apple?" They both start walking towards the room.

 

"Yeah I ate it. Thanks, by the way." John grins widely.

 

"No problem. It's the least I could do." He pokes Dave's ribs and earns a slapped wrist. "Besides you're so skinny. How do you not blow away with the wind?" Dave snorts this time and gives him a pointed look behind his shades.

 

"Because my level of cool holds me down, egg head." John rolls his eyes as they walk into the room. A few people are there but not many.

 

"So Dave," he hums as he searches for a good seat, "why do you always wear shades inside?" Dave flops down into a seat and leans his head back revealing a large Adam's apple.

 

"Because my eyes are sensitive to light."

 

"Oh...okay." John sits down next to him and mimics his movements, leaning his head back. It's peaceful like that, although John wants to ask something but can't remember what it was, so they sit in relative silence.  

 

"Alright bulge-brains, sit down and calm yourselves. If you’re not here speak now.” There’s silence in the room so Mr. Vantas continues. “Has everyone decided on partners or solo work?” Everyone nods. “Good because here comes the fun part of the next two weeks. I’m going to teach you the histories of many genres and you can’t do anything. Wonderful.” A few people groan near the back. Mr. Vantas gives an acknowledging nod. “I know, I don’t like it either. But because of class requirements I have to.”

 

John runs a hand through his hair and grins. “Wow, so much fun.” He nudges Dave’s knee, his head still resting on the seat, with his own. Dave seems to give him a look and sits up.

 

“Oh yeah, so much fun. It’s just baller. I don’t know how I didn’t merely explode from the amount of fun that this class induced last year. You aren’t even prepared for the hella party that is about to happen because this part is just. So. Fun.” Dave’s eyebrows make an appearance above his shades, the corners of his mouth seem held at the slightest angle in an upward twitch.

 

John rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat. “I understand Dave, and my body is so ready.” He chuckles lightly.

 

“Hey, freshman.” John stiffens at the loud voice. Mr. Vantas stares straight at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Try to get this through your thick, sludge filled brain, but I am talking. So you aren’t.” The teacher glares at him. John can’t help it, the nervousness causes him to start giggling worriedly. “Oh, you think this is funny?” John shakes his head until the world spins, hand clamped over his mouth, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Mr. Vantas turns and  facepalms. John leans over his knees trying to stop laughing.

 

“Wow, I haven’t seen him do that yet.” Dave glances between the two and folds his arms, leaning back nonchalant.

 

“Dave! Shut up.” The fit slowly subsides. “Oh my god.” John peeks up to see the presumably Iranian glaring at him. He ducks his head and groans. “I’m so dead.”

 

The rest of the class goes by relatively smooth. Or at least John doesn’t cause anymore ridiculous disruptions. Afterwards, he and Dave walk together to go get lunch.

 

“So Egbert, have you listened to the CD?” John nods and pulls Dave towards a place to get a sandwich and coffee.

 

“Yeah, right before class actually. I liked it. You have many styles Mr. Strider.” John waggles his eyebrows with a warm laugh. Dave gives him a slightly amused smirk and follows him as he grabs a tray and piles it with food.

 

“Well did you find anything you particularly liked?” John pays for the food and allows Dave to pick where to go to sit.

 

“Well, uh, I don’t know if it was yours...but yesterday I saw someone dancing in the studio and well there was some music playing that was like a mix of electronics and classical and just,” his face warms some as he tries to convey how right the music had sounded, how great it had seemed, “I really liked how it sounded.” Dave turns his head over his shoulder and watches him for a moment, hint of a smile on his features.

 

“Yeah that was my work.” Dave sits at the same spot at the window. “So that’s the style you liked? Alright. I can do that. So what’s your schedule after school? I’d like to show you something.” John sets the tray down between them and pushes one of the sandwiches towards Dave.

 

“You aren’t allergic to turkey or mustard are you?” John gives a smile as Dave takes it.

 

“No, uh thanks egg tart.” John gives him a funny look. “So, would you be able to meet up with me tonight for something?” The noirette hums and takes his own sandwich, nodding.

 

“Sure thing, Dave.” He unwraps it and takes a bite. “What’s this place supposed to be hm?” Dave mimics him and takes a bite of sandwich.

 

“Surprise. But be sure to look nice.” John takes that as a final answer and continues eating. They eat in their own silence, only speaking occasionally.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“So he wants to show you something? After school, and alone?” Rose plucks at her violin strings as she speaks.

 

“Don’t say it like that! Makes it sound like he’s going to murder me or something.” John shivers. Rose moves her blue eyes over to him and laughs.

 

“I don’t mean it in that way, John. Although, I have a feeling I know where he’s going to have you go. Perhaps you’ll see me tonight.” She gives him a wink and walks away to go practice on a piece. John stays where he is, blinking until he’s called by someone.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

John goes back to his dorm later that evening, waiting for Dave to contact him. As he waits he paces a bit, reads, then paces again. He’s not sure what he’s all worked up about, just that he’s nervous. He runs a hand through his hair to make sure it’s not being obnoxious like always. Checks and straightens his tie for the thousandth time, tucks his shirt in and pulls it back out to repeat the process. God, he’s worked up and tense. Hell he’d only known Dave two days, for all he knows the blond could be a serial murderer and he’s next.

 

He shakes his head and sits on his bed, turning on his phone screen for anything. When it rings loudly in his hand he jumps with a yelp. Before he can be startled any further he answers it.

 

“Yo, I’ll be up there in about two minutes.” And hangs up. John stares at the phone for another moment before dashing around his room to find his things. Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Glasses? Wait, where did he put his glasses? He searches frantically under his pillow and bedware before getting onto his knees and checking before his bed. He’s nearing a breakdown when the loud knock comes from the door.

 

John takes a deep breath and stands, righting his clothes, and dusts his hands off before opening the door. He gives a cheesy grin hoping that Dave won’t notice how flustered he is, instead giving a warm greeting.

 

“Wow, you look, really nice.” Dave gives a satisfactory nod, giving him a good once over from behind dark shades. “You got everything?” The blond taps on his own phone, still standing just outside of the dorm as John gives a defeated look.

 

“Can’t find my glasses.” He frowns at Dave, who looks up at him and snorts, pointing at his jacket. He looks down to see his glasses hanging off of his collar. “Oh, thanks. I’m such a doof sometimes.” John gives a warm smile and steps out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. “I’m ready now.”

 

“This a-way my man.” Dave turns and starts walking down the hall, pausing long enough for John to get into step with him. He leads them through the building and outside to a sleek black car.

 

“Wow...is this yours?” The blond nods and opens the passenger door for him. “Thanks.” He waits as Dave walks around to the other side of the car and gets in as well.

 

“Uh, yeah. I’ve had her for a while now. You like her?” John nods, eyes roaming the nice interior of the car.

 

“So where are we going?” He looks at his mentor.

 

“Oh, you’ll see.” The car ride is relatively quiet. The radio seems to be playing some sort of country station quietly and he looks over every so often to see Dave’s lips moving in time with the near silent beat. A small smile graces his lips when his mentor looks over at him with a single, thin eyebrow arched over his shades. He doesn’t respond but looks out of the window, smile in place the rest of the way.

 

When Dave finally slows the car, he pulls into an alley and for a brief moment John is almost certain he really is about to be murdered. The blond parks in a small parking lot behind a building that leads to a library and a small shop for crafts and supplies for witch craft.

 

“So...this is it?” He turns to look at Dave confusedly.

 

“No. We’re going to have to walk a little. I figured you wouldn’t mind too much. Or do you want me to drive us closer?” John shakes his head and smiles.

 

“It’s fine, we can walk. It’s a nice night anyway.” Dave smiles back at him and opens his door to step out. John follows suit and breathes in the crisp air with delight. He meets Dave at the back of the car and falls into step with him back out towards the street.

 

“So what exactly are we doing? Is it dangerous?” His mentor looks at him and snorts.

 

“No, John, we are not doing anything dangerous. I think you’ll like it.” John frowns at the little extra information on their destination and looks around at the unfamiliar setting as they walk. A few minutes later Dave is pulling him by his elbow and walking into a building, leading him up a flight of large, winding stairs.

 

The place is huge and is built with rolling arches and deep, vibrant hues. Dave ushers them over to a large doorway, showing the person standing there something in his pocket and whispering something before leading them in.

 

For a moment it’s dark and that feeling that maybe he’s about to lose his skin or some organs resurfaces. But a dim light comes on soon enough and he notices that they’re in a theatre, a really large theatre. Dave leads then towards the side and what, he’s being led up more stairs to a box and wow, the view.

 

“Holy...Dave, it’s so nice up here.” The blond grins at him and points to a seat.

 

“I don’t usually take anyone to these but I thought it’d be a nice bonding moment.” Dave sits as well, grin on his features. “And it’ll give you an opportunity to see just what I do, Rose as well.” The blond leaves it as that and soon enough the curtains open to reveal a large group of people in colorful outfits who begin to dance. There’s a live orchestra as well and John can’t help it when he leans just barely over the balcony to look down at them and watch the conductor.

 

“Wow...this is great.” He ends up staying right there like that to watch the show as it continues, alternating from watching the orchestra to leaning back and watching the dancers. Soon though, he spots Rose in a striking purple outfit and dancing at the head of the stage and an familiar tune plays.

 

John leans back again and looks at Dave with wide eyes. “This is, your music?” He raises his eyebrows and looks back at the stage to Rose.

 

“Yeah. Me and Rose do a lot of work together, whether it be the choreography or the music or even both. And this is from our summer piece. We’re already working on the one we’re doing this spring.” John watches amazed.

 

“It’s beautiful. All of it.” He grins widely. “I’m glad I got you as a mentor.” Dave’s features seem to soften for a moment and he nods at John.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad I got you John. I think I’ll rather enjoy you as my mentee.” Dave cuffs John lightly on the shoulder as a comfortable silence falls on them.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“But I don’t wanna be left alone with your car! What if someone tries to kidnap me or something?” John stands, arms crossed over his chest as Dave tells him to head back to the car while he goes and talks to Rose.

 

“No one is going to kidnap you John.” He gives a steely scowl and Dave sighs, rubbing his eyes under his shades. “Alright, alright. Fine, you can come with me.” John gives a triumphant grin and follows the blond backstage. They find Rose rather quickly who’s completely changed into ordinary clothes already and holding a bouquet of flowers.

 

“David, John, what a pleasant surprise.” Rose gives a sultry grin and looks between the two of them. “Did you enjoy the show?” John grins and waves.

 

“Oh yeah, you were great Rose! Beautiful.”

 

“Yeah, great. Although Mr. High And Mighty could’ve done better on your last lift.” Rose rolls her eyes and pats John on the shoulder, who looks mortified and rather offended by Dave’s comment.

 

“It’s okay John, that’s his way of showing affection.” Dave crosses his arm and sinks his weight onto a single hip.

 

“If you say so. But I wanted to ask if you’d like dinner or something? I’m feeling rather gracious towards our star tonight.” Rose hums and runs a hand through her hair.

 

“No, I’m quite fine thank you. Why not take John?” She looks at him then. “I’m sure he’s hungry.” She looks him over. “Probably couldn’t eat because he was too nervous about tonight. I’ll eat out with you some other time alright?” Rose kisses each of them on the cheek with a nod and walks off.

 

Dave turns to look at him, straightening himself out. “Are you hungry?”

 

As if on some cue his stomach makes a small noise of hunger and he blushes. “Maybe just a little bit. You don’t have to take me to get anything though. I can find something back at the dorms I’m sure.” The blond shakes his head and grabs John’s sleeve.

 

“Come on, I’m taking you out for a proper dinner.” John doesn’t object as he follows Dave back outside into the cool evening. They walk in silence down the sidewalk together. “You allergic to anything, Eggnog?” John wrinkles his nose at the name.

 

“Just peanuts. I’m deathly allergic to peanuts.” His mentor nods and leads them down the alley to his car.

 

“Alright. I’ve got a place in mind. You up for pizza?” He nods as they climb into the car, his stomach making more obscene noises. “Damn, we better hurry before you die or something.” Dave grins widely and starts the car. To John’s ultimate surprise, the blond pulls out at a ridiculous speed and gets onto the road before speeding down it like the hounds of hell were after them.

 

“Christ, Dave slow down!” Dave laughs and speeds up more until, yet again, John is pretty sure it’s all just a ploy to kill him. Finally though, Dave does slow down and parks up by the sidewalk. He glares at him and punches his arm.

 

“Ow, what was that for?” Dave rubs his arm with an exaggerated pout.

 

“For plotting to kill me.” He grumbles under his breath and gets out of the car before any more shenanigans can ensue. Dave follows him chuckling under his breath. John ends up stopping a few yards away on the sidewalk not knowing where to go. Dave puts a hand on his back and leads him to a small little pizza place on the corner that’s warm inside and smells of cooking dough and meats.

 

“Sit your booty down over there in one of those plush booths and wait your little self while I order something you’ll love.” John rolls his eyes and goes to sit in a booth, tapping his fingers against the table and studying the restaurant.

 

He ends up watching Dave, leaning against a counter talking to a girl with a bunch of hair and deep dimples, bright lipstick and impressive makeup. He almost envies the curls of her hair and finds himself comparing hers to Dave’s. But then the blond turns around, pointing to him with a grin and John maybe blushes just a little. But his heart surely doesn’t speed up just a little.

 

John stares at the table after that until Dave sits down across from him.

 

“Alright, it’s cookin’. You’ll love this. Check it, it’s got a shit ton of cheese and meat, some vegetables and garlic. It’s heaven.” Dave grins and he grins back. “So John, tell me about you.” He chews the inside of his cheek and shrugs.

 

“What d'you wanna know? Like I mean, I grew up in Washington. I’m pretty sure it was a ball of accidental and lucky that I actually got accepted here. You?” Blond eyebrows find their ways above dark shades again that night.

 

“Uh, well I grew up in Texas with my bro. Mm, I guess he’s probably mostly why I’m here. I’m sure he pulled some strings. And Rose too, she got here before me so I’m sure she put in a good word for me. I’m really just a dick.” Dave laughs.

 

“Yeah maybe.” The blond scoffs and John cracks up. “I’m just kidding. I don’t even know you that well yet.”

 

“Nope. So, you and Rose seem acquainted already. Word of advice, don’t get caught up in her schemes. She’s a flighty broad like them all.” John raises an eyebrow.

 

“What? That doesn’t even make any sense. Besides, Rose seems cool. And she’s really pretty and dances well and all of that.” His mentor gives a blank face.

 

“John.”

 

“What?”

 

“Am I pretty John? Tell me I’m pretty. I refuse to let Rose beat me in being prettier.” John laughs confusedly and Dave leans forward, “I hear she’s not even a natural blond if you get what I’m sayin.”

 

“Oh my god, Dave you are positively the biggest jackass I know.” Dave harumphs and slouches in his seat. John rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fin-e, you’re pretty. Pretty lousy at being ‘cool’.” He starts laughing hard, gasping for air every few seconds.

 

“You, John, are a dickhole. Just a dickhole. You are tiny and semen and piss come out of you. Just stop.” John starts laughing even harder and has to put his head on the table as not to die. Dave stays slouched and completely unamused. “You don’t deserve my delicious meaty pizza you hobo.” John sits up and holds his stomach, a dampness around his eyes as he breaks down further.

 

Once he’s finally calmed he wipes his eyes and glares at Dave who shrugs. Then a boy with a partially shaved head and round eyes comes out with a pizza and sets it in front of them.

 

“Finally.” Dave sits up and gives a thumbs up to the guy before pulling off a piece and stuffing nearly half of it into his mouth. John pokes at a slice before tearing it from the rest of the pizza and taking a bite. The blond gives him a face.

 

“It’s good, it’s good. Keep your panties up Strider.” That earns him a long middle finger in his direction and he pushes it down into the pizza with a smirk. Dave takes his now pizza covered hand back and looks offended.

 

“I’ll get you for that you little shit.” John sticks out his tongue and continues eating. After they’ve both finished eating the first piece, John proposes an eating contest.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Oh my god, John wake up.” He swats lazily at the voice and curls onto his side. Dave taps his fingers against the roof of the car and groans. “Passing out after I took you to the theater and I fed you.” Dave rolls his eyes and unbuckles John. His stomach grumbles from all of the food in it and yeah, he’s going to have to get rid of that. He eyes John’s sleeping form. He’s also going to have to work on not giving in to John proposing food contests, or any food in general. Dave leans into the car and hoists John onto weak legs, ushering them towards the building and shutting the car door behind them.

 

Somehow they make it up to John’s dorm with minimal casualties (the damn plant wouldn’t get out of the way of a dumbass and a mostly asleep jackass. Too many asses in one place) and he rouses John again.

 

“Wha? Wha d’you wan?” John rests his head against Dave’s shoulder and slumps a bit further. Dave huffs.

 

“Do you have your keys on you?” John doesn’t respond and Dave growls. He ends up searching John’s person until he finds the keys, of course they’re in John’s back pocket, which sparks the question of how the fuck he sat on them all night without getting a key in the ass.

 

The door swings open easily and Dave hustles them into it before allowing John to face plant onto the bed he suspects is his. Luckily the noirette seems content with it. Dave looks around for a moment and looks at a few of the things sitting around before resting his eyes on the sleeping guy in front of him. His chest fills with a strained fondness and endearment to the kid.

 

With a sigh he kneels and unties John’s shoes and tugs them off to set on the floor. He also takes the noirette’s glasses off and places them on the bedside table. John mumbles in his sleep as a line of drool finds its way down the corner of his mouth and Dave is tempted to take a picture for safe keep. Instead, he ends up tugging some of the covers onto John and leans down to place a kiss to the back of his head in a mess of hair before leaving the room and heading towards his own place.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

**Ballet!stuck**

 

 _“In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity.”_  

~Albert Einstein  

 

\/\/\/\/\/

 

The dull shades of gray pass underfoot in a steady wave, a chest rises and falls quickly to allow in enough air. Dave counts in two beats out two beats as he continues jogging. His mind is eerily quiet, yet tugs for him to listen up. His music plays loud enough to drown out any of the pesky thoughts, but they just keep clawing.

Last night he had gone back to his apartment and lie in bed for hours thinking the food was going to come up. Then again this morning when he had gone to the studio to rehearse their piece; Rose had said Kanaya had asked her to model some clothes for her and he was left alone. So he decided it'd be as good a morning as ever to jog. He had to get those calories out of his system one way or another. 

Fatigue begins to prickle in his limbs as he reaches a crosswalk and gives faint looks to each road to make sure there are no oncoming cars. He's nearly back to his apartment complex when something grabs his shoulder. He immediately stops and turns, a little perturbed, and is surprised to see John panting beside him.

 

o-o-o-o-o (Earlier that morning)

 

John breaths in, sniffs, sniffs again, sneezes, and startles himself awake. Sitting up slowly, he rubs his eyes and looks around. He's in his bed. In his dorm. He sits up fully and checks the time. Only 8: 25. John yawns and scratches his head.

"Dave must'a brought me up last night." The noiret sits cross legged on his bed and unbuttons his dress shirt groggily. He really did have a good time last night, he should thank his mentor. As he slowly wakes up he hatches an idea and gets up to get ready quickly.  

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

John had figured Dave could use a good breakfast as much as he does and had grabbed his things so he could go search for food. Not far from the college he finds a small bakery/deli and goes in. The smell of fresh meats and fresh bread causes his stomach to growl loudly, reminding him of his hunger.  

He stays back for a few minutes just reading the menus before making a decision and ordering. The man behind the counter takes his money and quickly brings him the apple juice and chocolate milk he bought. The sausage and egg biscuits take a little while and are followed quickly by fruit slices and a few thin slices of banana bread, absolutely no nuts he stresses, with cream cheese frosting.

Leaving the store, he's quite surprised by how much he bought that if he sees Rose too he's sure there's plenty to have her join as well. As he walks down the sidewalk he figures his best bet is to check the dance studio first, and if no one is there go ask for either of their dorms. That is if they live in any of the on campus ones.  

John hums to himself as he rounds a corner, getting ready to cross the street when he sees an all too familiar blond jogging down the other side of the road. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to go say hi and get eating sooner, he sprints across the crosswalk.

"Dave!" He makes his way carefully through people, his sprint reduced to a slow jog. He calls Dave's name again as he finds a break in the wave of people. He frowns and starts running again. "Dave! Slow down!" John's untrained lungs start to burn with the sudden physical activity making him want to give up the chase on his mentor.

He doesn't stop, though and sprints again until he's caught up to Dave and grabs his shoulder. The sudden slowing down throws him off and he stumbles as he comes to a stop, heaving hunched over his knees and bag full of breakfast held close to his chest.

"John?" Dave takes out his earphones and turns off his music. John holds up a finger to wait a moment as he continues catching his breath. "Hey, are you okay? You look really bad. You wanna rest at my apartment? It's right down there." The blond points down the sidewalk but continues looking at John.  

Finally able to breathe again, John looks up and gives a jerky grimace and nods. "Yeah, that sounds good." He pants and claps Dave on the shoulder, "I bought some breakfast."

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

"You seriously chased me down the sidewalk so we could eat breakfast together?" Dave dries his freshly showered face and stands across the counter from John, who is seated and sipping chocolate milk from a bottle.

"Mhm," John wipes his mouth and pushes food towards Dave, "I wanted to say thanks for last night. You're pretty cool ya know?" The blond touches the rim of his shades, staring at the food.

"This is a lot of food John." He takes some of the fruit slices and the container of apple juice.

John nods knowingly. "Yeah. It kinda got away from me when I was ordering. Everything just sounded so good! But hey, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Dave makes an offhand comment under his breath before taking a few bites out of his food.

"So I was thinking, since we're doing the composition thing together, that we might ya know meet up some time and play together? I mean if you're not busy! With like Rose or something." John scratches the back of his head, the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Dave gives the noiret an odd look and sips his apple juice. "Right. Well me and Rose practice in the mornings and evenings on weekdays, and then on Sundays. So I guess we could if you're free Saturdays." He shrugs and gives up on his food. His stomach cramps already from the unaccustomed meal.

With a mouthful of sandwich, John nods and grins. He swallows half of the food and speaks. "Oh yeah. I'm free Saturdays. I'm free everyday pretty much." They fall into a relatively comfortable silence after that.

"Dave why aren't you eating?" John frowns. "Do you not like it? Are you allergic?" He frantically pulls everything towards him as if it would help the situation. Dave snorts and shakes his head.

"No I'm not allergic. Stop being so paranoid. I was just thinking." John brightens and gives the blond back his food, who looks at it and takes the sandwich to appease his mentee. 

The first half goes down pretty smoothly. It's after that that he has to fight through, his stomach doing flips and coiling.

"Well sorry, I don't know much about you! Like, what are your favorite things? How do you take off your shirt? Have you ever gotten stuck in those child swings at the park? I mean cause this one time I did and it was an accident I was just playing, but then I got stuck and they had to call the fire department to get me out. It was kinda embarrassing but actually kinda reminds me of this one time when-" Dave puts up his hand silencing John.

"Oh my god Egbert, do you ever shut up? And seriously? What kind of dumbass gets himself stuck in a child swing? In one of those cars on springs now, that's a whole different level of ironic dumb assery." John stares stunned at the blond and is pleasantly surprised by his willingness to give information on himself.

"You got stuck in one of those too? I got stuck in a rocket ship one." They both stare at each other for another moment before bursting into a giggle fit.

After they've caught their respective breaths, Dave makes a noise and taps his fingers. "You an me, we're going to have to hang out more often." John nods in agreement, staring just a little longer than necessary at Dave's shades.

"So which date is when you finally take those dumb shades off and let me see your eyes?" He can feel his pulse work a little bit harder under his skin despite the words having been all in fun and innocence. Dave scoffs and dramatically flips what hair he does have.

"So scandalous! We haven't even shared our tender first kiss." The blond purses his lips like a fish and leans across the counter, moving them and making fish fins with his hands. 

"Oh my gosh Dave stop! You're such a loser." John laughs and pushes his mentors face away with his hand.  

"See, this is why you can't see my eyes. Won't even give your loving wife a kiss after you've come home from war." Blue eyes roll to the point of nearly falling out of their inhabitants head and rolling away to start a new life. Only to start drinking and push away their girlfriend and friends. Said eyes then get into gambling and blow everything on drugs. The eyes are shot when they can't pay up what's due. Such a large, dramatic eye roll.

"You totally would be my wife, Stri-butt. I bet you'd even wear frilly dresses and bows."  

"Damn right I would. I'd be a sexy motherfucker. And don't even get me started on heels. I mean, did you hear Margaret paid fifty dollars for hers. Now me, I know my ways around shoes. I ain't payin no fifty dollars for heels. Even though they make these  legs looks so sexy." Dave lifts a leg above the counter and rubs it, making faces again. John starts laughing again and has to push his food away in case he knocks it everywhere.

"Oh. My. God. How do I even know you?" Dave continues cooing at his leg. "Guess I'm going to have to go fall into the arms of Rose instead since you left me for your leg." The blond snorts.

"Marrying siblings now huh egg foo yung? And here I thought I was weird." John stops and blinks at Dave.

"Siblings? You guys are..." His eyebrows furrow as he thinks, staring at the counter.

Dave raises an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. What'd you think we were?" John face flushes and he shakes his head. "Come on, just tell me. Or else I won't eat anything else." The noiret's mouth opens and closes a few times before he gives in.

"Fine, but you have to finish all of your food got it?" Dave nods and motions for him to say it already. He stutters and scratches his neck. " _Ithoughtyouguysweredating_."  

"What?" Dave leans closer and puts a hand to his ear, John repeating exactly what he just said. "I'm sorry but it seems like we're losing connection. Speak louder."

John's face burns as he leans forward and yells, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DATING!" He mumbles under his breath and rubs his arm. Dave blinks behind his shades and snorts. "I mean, I just. I don't know." He buries his face in his hands.

"Seriously? You thought we were dating. That's new. Why are you worked up about it though? It's no big deal. Unless you think I'll have to inform Rose of our incestuous schedule that neither of us knew about right away or something." Dave goes back to eating his food slowly but surely. "Unless you want a piece of this Stri-londe duo. Oh god you totally do don't you." Blond eyebrows shoot above shades in exclamation.

"D-do not! I don't know what you're talking about." John huffs and sips at his chocolate milk again.

"So which blond's ass do you want?" The milk goes down the wrong tube and John coughs harshly into his hands. "I know you can't resist the blond, John. Admit it. Two days and you're already head over heels for these losers."

"I don't want anyone! You're such a dumbass." Coughing under control, he stares at the counter. "I mean, really I don't. But well, after I saw Rose dancing to your music my first day, I kinda maybe thought she was really beautiful? Like, it's embarrassing don't tell her! But after seeing her dance like that all I wanted to do was watch some more. But I haven't seen her dance like that, or that specifically since..." The noiret's face flushes and he eats fruit slices to fill the silence.

"So you think she's beautiful because of how she danced that night? Are you sure it was her?" Dave has a feeling he knows exactly what John's talking about and it wasn't Rose he saw. "I mean, hypothetically, if that wasn't Rose you're saying this person you saw dance, you'd think they were beautiful just for that? For dancing?"

John shrugs. "I'm pretty sure it was her. I mean not just because of the dancing! Just, the dancing was a really nice extra beautiful touch. But hypothetically if it wasn't Rose then I really wanna meet who dances so great!" Finally over the majority of the awkwardness he lets out a breath and takes a slice of banana bread, biting into it and humming. "Wow, these are really good."  

Dave reaches across the counter and wipes the crumbs and frosting from the corner of John's mouth. "Are you always this messy of an eater?" He licks the frosting off and wipes his hands on his thighs. His mentee finds it a little odd but shrugs.

"What, it's good. Eat a slice. You'll love it I'm sure." Dave groans and takes a slice. He's eaten the majority of the fruit slices, a little more than half of the sausage biscuit, drank a third of his apple juice, and is attempting to shove a banana bread slice on top of it. And he's not sure when the last time he's been so full for a consecutive half day.  

"You're going to make me so fat Egbert." John snorts as Dave tries the bread.

"I don't think you're capable of it. Besides you could use something more than what you have right now. And I always thought I was small!" Dave rolls his eyes unbeknown to John.

"You are small. What are you, 5'9? But you're pretty fit I think." The blond frowns and runs a hand through his hair. "And I don't need to gain any weight." This time John raises his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue.

"How'd you know? Ah, that's besides the point. You do too. And I bet you'd be the cutest mother fucker around if you had something to you." He retorts rather snidely. "I bet if I checked right now your stomach would be as flat as your personality." He grins widely.

"Oh, so my personality is flat? I'm not even sure if that was a compliment or not. But fuck you because my stomach always in prime flatness is a good thing." Dave shrugs, but a his skin starts to tingle and his throat feels like there's a two ton weight on it.

"Dave? Are you okay? You don't look so good." John stops what he's doing, his mentor looking ready to be sick.

"I'm fine, really I'm - oh god no I'm not fine. I'm gonna be sick." Dave turns around and stumbles to the doorway in the wall - John wasn't quite sure was back there besides the pantry beside it - and turns right. A light comes on right after followed by the sound of retching. John jumps up and jogs over to the bathroom and kneels next to Dave, rubbing the blond's back.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, let it out. You're okay." Tears trickle down Dave's cheeks as his stomach cramps full force to expel everything in his stomach. He mumbles an oh god and takes a few tissues to wipe at his mouth with. And once he's sure he's not going to throw anything else up, flushes them and the food down the toilet.  

John watches Dave worriedly and helps him stand. "You need to go lie down, Dave. I don't think you should go to class today." The older begins to protest only to be stopped by his stomach's dismay. "See, you need to rest. Come on, where's your room?" Dave points across the apartment to the hall just off of the living room space.

John carefully leads him to his room and helps him climb into bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck. Dave allows it as his entire body hurts too much to fight back much.

"I'm so sorry Dave. If I would've known you were sick I wouldn't have made you eat so much!" The noiret stares down guiltily at his sick mentor. "Seriously, you stay home and rest today. I'll do all of your notes for composition and get what you missed in your other class okay?" Dave mumbles something and closes his eyes as another wave of nausea washes over him.  

John stands and finds a waste basket to put near the bed for Dave, who's already passed out on his side. He gives a sad smile and rubs Dave's shoulder before taking off his shades and setting them on the bedside table.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

He passes the kitchen, having packed up all of the leftover food from breakfast and put it in the fridge. He jumps when he hears the front door click and looks up to see Rose 

"John? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" He chews his thumb and motions with his head towards the hallway across the room.

"I was having breakfast with Dave and he got sick. But then I was putting the leftover food away and checking things out so I could find something to leave for him and he has no food here." John paces and turns towards Rose, a pleading look in his eyes. "Would you go grocery shopping with me for him later? I don't know what he doesn't like or is allergic to." Rose looks down the hall and sets her stuff down on one of the couches.

"Yes, I can. After classes, say, 5 sound good?" John nods and thanks Rose. "Oh, it's really no problem at all. I just wanted to drop by before classes and look what I've found here. You go to class now John, I'll leave a note for Dave and, here," Rose pulls out a pen and scrap of paper from her purse, writing something down in neat letters, "my number for when you get out of class."

"Thanks Rose, it really means a lot."

"I know John." So he leaves to get to class and Rose looks down the hall towards her brothers room. It's definitely time he come out of there.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Classes had gone well for John, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Dave sick at home. He had wanted to get done as soon as possible to get back and take care of him. But what troubled him now was some of the things Rose had told him at the store.

 

\/\/\/\/\/ (An hour ago)

 

_"John, I think you should know something about Dave." You look up at Rose, kind of confused._

_"Yeah? What about him?" The blonde continues to look at different fruits for the best and sighs._

_"When I still lived with him in Texas, he was a pretty chubby kid. And he was up until I moved to New York with my mother when I was thirteen." You stop looking at the apples and raise an eyebrow._

_"Lots of kids are chubby up until puberty. And even some after." Rose nods and looks at you then, a sadness in her eyes._

_"Dave was always picked on. We both, we loved dancing and when it came time for classes the teacher and other kids would make fun of him. All the time that I've known him he's struggled with his self image and his eating habits." You seem to realize what she means._

_"So that means..."_

_She nods. "He has an eating disorder. When we finally got back together after he got accepted here I noticed it had gotten worse. But," she reaches out and brushes your arm, "I've never seen him like this. I know it's only been two days but you've changed him. I've seen him eat things just for you because he doesn't want to disappoint you." Rose goes back to looking at fruits._

_"I guess he's never really opened up to anyone and since he had to interact with you because of the mentor system, he's finally opened up just a little. He's letting you in John. And I know how he wants attention. He might not seem like it but I'm sure he's already really attached to you. And I'm also sure he doesn't want his disorder to ruin this relationship." You let the information sink in and swallow thickly._

_"You mean, you think I can help him?" Rose nods again._

_"I think that because you're new, a door to the outside world, he's willing to try new things for you. Not like me and our family. In his mind he's already failed us. I guess I'm just asking, mostly, can you do your best to make sure my brother stays safe? He just wants someone to care about him and give him the attention he seeks." You nod, determination rising in you._

_"Rose, I promise on my mother's grave that I'll stick by Dave no matter what as his friend! And I'll do everything I can to get him comfortable eating again." Rose smiles at you and leans over to pull you into a short hug._

_"Thank you, John."_

\/\/\/\/\/ (Now)

 

He promised to watch over Dave and make sure he stays safe. And the first step was to get food into the house. Going so far as to putting sticky marks on certain foods for meals and snacks for Dave to eat and how long before they go bad. 

He turns the stove off and admires his work. His mother would make him her special soup when he was sick, and he's sure Dave would appreciate it. He spoons out the rice at the bottom of the pot and puts it in a tuple ware bowl on top of clean white rice, then puts the meat he had cooked in the broth onto the rice, leaving a yummy broth with a few vegetables for Dave to have now.

John puts the leftovers away for later and takes a bowl of soup and bottle of sprite with him to Dave's room. He knocks on the door before entering, a little surprised to see Dave asleep in bed.

Carefully, he sets the food on the bedside table and sits next to the blond. He doesn't want to wake him but figures it's more important he get something into his system.

"Dave." He shakes a slender arm. "Dave wake up, I made you something to eat." His mentor stirs and groans.

"Wha d'you want?" John rubs Dave's shoulder.

"I made you something to eat. Now sit up or I'm going to tickle you." The blond doesn't move and John rolls his eyes before squeezing Dave's sides. That sparks an immediate reaction and Dave rolls over completely in the matter of a second.

"God dammit John, don't tickle me." Dave smacks his hands away and covers his eyes with his arm. Melodramatic Dave of course. John hands him his shades and waits for him before ushering him into a sitting position.

"Here, I made you food. Now eat."  

"But I don't wanna. You can't make me, I'm older and this is my apartment." Dave crosses his arms and John looks at him unamused. He has a staring match with his reflection and brings the soup up between them.

"I don't care. Your body needs sustenance to get better." He carefully holds up the spoon, rice and broth balanced on it and hand beneath it to catch any drips. "Open, or we can do this the hard way." There's a few moments of pause.

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes say test me and he gives another warning. Dave still doesn't comply so he grabs the blond's jaw and forces a thumb between his lips to pry his mouth open and shove the spoon in. After the deed is done he holds his hand over Dave's mouth to prevent any projectiles.

"Good?" Frowning, Dave nods and reaches for the bowl. "Woah, hey Dave don't eat it that fast! You're going to get sick again." Luckily he gets the wastebasket up before the soup comes back out. "Oh my god really? Did that accomplish anything?" He sighs and sets the trash bin down.

"Sorry'm hungry..." John sighs again and gives Dave the spoon and bowl back.  

"Eat a bit slower this time. Want any crackers or toast with it? Or you can drink some Sprite. That usually helps me." Dave shakes his head and starts eating again, fast but not nearly as before.

"This, is, really, good." Dave speaks between spoonful's.  

"Thanks. It's what my mom would make for me when I got sick as a kid." The blond finishes and sets the bowl back on the bedside table.

"She do anything else when you were sick?" John nods and tells Dave to lay back down and turn over. "What're you going to do?"

He sits cross legged on Dave's bed and shushes him. "Rub your back to relieve some of the pain. It always worked best when I was on my stomach." Dave is hesitant but does as he's told and rolls over. John places his hands on Dave's lower back and rubs slowly with one hand, a little quicker with the other. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." His mentor buries his face in his arms as he gets massaged.

"Mm, good. So I'm going to stay over here tonight if that's okay with you. I even brought a spare change of clothes." He doesn't get a response from the blond and assumes he fell asleep again. He continues rubbing his back for a few more minutes before stopping and standing up, grabbing the bowl as well. As he's leaving the room he's sure he hears something close to a thanks.

After he takes care of the dishes he goes and sits on Dave's couch to do homework for a while, talks to his dad some, and scribbles more onto his music before passing out against the arm of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's another chapter!! :3 I hope you enjoy. Also thanks to zbee for proofing for me uwu And for my readers, which pair would you like to see a little more of next chapter? Rosemary? Dirkjake? More davejohn? Any ideas you'd like to see in the story just comment or message me on tumblr (im keeblochan) and I'll see into it! Any and all forms of input for this are greatly appreciated as well. <3 Read on darlings. (Maybe a valentines day special??? maybe maybe some side oneshots?? maybe maybe)


End file.
